roblox_apocalypse_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Patient Zero/@comment-24274514-20140408103502
I was playing apoc one day, before I knew about P-0. It was night. I was inside a house at Kin (our temporary base before going to the pitts park) for watch duty. Most of my team was out, leaving me with only my very shy buddy who refused to take on Zs at night because he lost his flashlights to a bandit(I dont remember his name, though.). My buddy loaded an empty M249 while I pointed an MP5/w Flashlight, Supressor and Kobra sight attatched, down at the streets. After a while or so, I gave him some barricade materials and told him:Stay here. Imma go rob union square. I'll easily pwn the Army Zs with my MP5 here, see if I can find some ammo or food for us to make it through the night or something like that (We were really hungry and thirsty that time so I finally decided to take the risk). Union square was just around the corner. As I went in, Military Zombies attacked me, but I made quick work of them. I took for us some MREs, a few cans of soda and some ammo pack. After I was done robbing, I turned back to go to my base. I stopped to look at the Statue of Kin, when it hit me. I found my screen shaking, heard some odd whispers and made out a "Leave this place" sorta sentence. I looked back to see that the street lights had turned an odd hue of deep red, then heard some static and heartbeats. I made a dash for my base. I got a little distance away from union square, then 'it '''started hovering all around me. It looked to me as if there were 2 of those things, teleporting and teleporting. A deep black figure, no face, 4 tentacles emerged from his back. I stopped on my tracks. I then open fired with my MP5 and dashed for the base after 9-11 seconds again. Then suddenly, he went away. I just dashed back to the base and capslocked to my buddy who was already shaking with fear: '' I JUST MET A BLACK DUDE WITH TENTACLES STICKING UP HIS BACK!!!. He capslocked back ''IT WAS PATIENT ZERO, MAN!!! YOU JUST EVADED BEING TELEPORTED TO KIN HOSPITAL OR BEING KILLED!!! I'M DOOMED!!!" and left the game. I contacted the team to find out that only one of the teammates, sparksE, was spared by P-0 because he was wandering off at hark, 1 was killed by Zs at the Refugee camp while he saw P-0 (We got his stuff back after killing a noob for taking it and running for it, though) and the rest, who were with the guy killed by the Zs, we in the kin hospital, all thanks to P-0. Everyone in my team was visited by P-0 that night. Now that buddy of mine who was all shy and stuff is hunting for Treeclimber so that P-0 will forgive him (Roblox Paranoid at a Height).